Everything is Changing
by GeekOfManyForms
Summary: Anna is something that never should have been. Her powers and what she is makes her a target in the supernatural world. So when she meets the Winchesters she fears for her life, but what happen next changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**_HEY GUYS THIS IS MY VERY FIRST TRY AT FAN FICTION SO BE HONEST WITH ME. I'D LOVE AS MANY REVEIWS AS POSSIBLE. IF YOU LIKE THE STORY TELL ME BECAUSE WITHOUT FEEDBACK I PROBABLY WONT CONTINUE. THANKS FOR READING I HOPE YOU ENJOY!_**

 _Everything is Changing_

 _ **Chapter One.**_

 _ **The Winchesters**_

 _ **I hadn't been planning on being on the road this long but when you go 40 over the speed limit road signs tend to blur. I knew stopping at the last town I sped through to eat and rest would have been the smart thing to do but I just wasn't in a people mood. Plus the town was way too friendly and quant for my taste. I wasn't always so closed off but that's what this job does to you after a few years. The open road becomes your norm as does alienating yourself it's easier to guard your heart then watch it be destroyed over and over again. I closed my eyes "ok Anna stop with the dark thoughts it's only 3am" I thought to myself. I tried to squint in the darkness as a road sign glowed in the distance. The sign said the next town was only 20 miles away. Ok I could live with that, I put my foot on the gas making my Volkswagen Beetle speed up. I loved this car she was my home. I looked out of my rear view mirror looking for headlights or any sign I was being followed. Habit I guess, I wasn't the most popular person. In fact I had most hunters, demons, and basically all supernatural beings chopping at the bit. They just want one chance to get a hold of me. Even in this world where everything is supposed to be make believe I'm considered a freak of nature something that never should have been. I rolled down my window trying to stay awake my long brown hair blowing in my face I brushed it behind my ear and took a deep breath. The cool February air brought me back from my sleep deprived fogginess. As I adjusted myself to a more upright position I noticed lights in the distance. Thank God Food! I swerved into an open parking space of the first restaurant I saw. I opened up my door hearing the familiar loud squeak. I looked down at my car patting the hood. "I know angel I promise I'll get you a tune up before we leave". I shut the door and smiled at my pure white Angel. Yeah I know it's kinda weird naming her that all things considered but it fits. I walked towards the brightly lit diner Golden Gables it was oddly busy for so early in the morning but as I looked around I saw several big rigs Ah must be a popular truck stop, I pushed through the front door hearing the welcome bell jingle as I did. Looking around confirmed my truck stop theory. All over the diner were truckers of every caliber. It was like a movie as soon as I entered they all turned there heads towards me. I looked shyly down at my clothes. I had on my favorite Def Leppard band tee a beaten up leather jacket, jeans and combat boots. I quickly made my way to the nearest booth and sat down. Slowly they all began there conversations, again I was invisible. I pulled off my jacket as the waitress approached me. She was a middle age women with a very indifferent expression on her face. "what are you having"? I looked at her name tag "Well… Trudy is it"? I said. How about a coke and a smile I winked at her. She gave me a blank stare. "OK well since you asked how about a bacon cheeseburger fries and a coke hold the smile". I handed her my menu which she jerked out of my hand. I smiled and she walked away. Some day I'm going to get punched I silently laughed pulling out my laptop. I desperately needed a case I had just reached Google when I heard the door jingle and a disgruntled voice. "Dammit Sammy I thought you said there was a case here". My ears perked could these be hunters? I watched them out of the corner of my eye. The disgruntled one was wearing a black jacket over a navy blue shirt, jeans and black boots. The other which was the tallest man id seen in maybe forever was wearing a flannel shirt jeans and boots. At first glance besides the abnormally tall one they were just your average guys. Then as they turned to sit down my heart skipped a beat. They were gorgeous like angelically gorgeous the shorter of the two had short brown hair and beautiful green eyes the very kind I'm sure several women have succumbed to. The tall one was his complete opposite he had almost shoulder length brown hair and what appeared to be blue eyes. You couldn't get passed it they were drop dead gorgeous. Wow I don't think I've ever used the word gorgeous so much. I shook my head trying to clear it. As Trudy my at the moment very welcomed distraction brought me my food. I absent mindedly thanked her and began to eat leaving my well trained ears at the table in front of me. Man was this burger delicious food was my very best friend. I listened to the conversation in front of me "Well its official there is no case here im sorry Dean" the tall one said. I paused wait. Dean… Sam… oh my these two aren't your average Joe's they are the Winchesters. Of all the damn places I could have stopped at I had to choose the one the most deadly hunters in the world decided to show up at. I tried not to choke on my food they couldn't know I was here if they knew what I was they would shoot first and ask questions later. Not that the shooting would do any good but these boys are crafty they'd figure out how to kill me eventually. They wouldn't give up until they did I was frozen in fear tuning in again as they spoke. "Well how the hell is there a case one minute and then poof nothing" Dean said looking at his menu. "I don't know Dean nothings adding up". Dean looked up from his menu "Ok so three women are dead with no sign of trauma of any kind" he said. "That about sums it up they just keeled over" Sam said. I tried to move to get myself to leave but the hunter in me let the curiosity of an unsolved case get to me. I was stuck silently listening to the deadly Winchesters bicker about there case. I continued to listen while they went over a few more details. Family members they had questioned that subsequently led to no where. "So what are you getting I'm going with the bacon lovers burger and fries" Dean said looking up from his menu. Sam glanced down at his menu "Probably the Cesar salad". Sam said. "See Sammy that's your problem you don't enjoy the little things" Dean smirked. "I enjoy the little things Dean I'm just not to keen on dying of a bacon induced heart attack" Sam said. Dean looked up with a serious expression on his face "Never insult the bacon Sam and if I go out with a bacon cheeseburger in my hand I'll die a happy man". I watched as the brothers ate their meal and talked together seemingly happy…well as happy as they could be. It was like watching animal planet, I was seeing the brothers in their natural habitat. While I was thinking about what I was witnessing I hadn't noticed the change in their conversation. "Come on Dean we have a case to figure out" pleaded Sam. I chanced a glance in the boy's direction to see Dean getting up from his table. With my over sensitive ears a fun little side effect of what I am I heard him whisper "Come on Sam nothing new is popping up I'm gonna live a little". He winked and started to head over towards my table. I didn't know what to do if I accidentally showed what I truly was then thus whole diner could quickly turn into a war zone.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry for the long wait life has been hectic. Please review when your done reading it keeps me posting. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter two.

I looked up to see Dean Winchesters sly smiling face. "Hey are you here all by yourself"? I don't know why but that cheesy pick up line sent me over the edge. I just burst into uncontrollable giggles. Dean looked down at me with a surprised and slightly pissed off expression on his face. "Well I'm glad I was good for a laugh" he grimaced at Sam's quiet laughter. I looked up at his crestfallen face and instantly felt awful. I don't know why but I felt like I'd do anything to take that look off his face. Wait?! What was I thinking this man would kill me in a heart beat. I'm a monster and this man would hate me just like all the rest. The thought of my possible death snapped me out of the insane train of thought I was on. "I'm sorry, it's been a long night" I said. He looked down at me with a quizzical expression on his face. "Let's start over" I said placing my hand on his. It took everything I had not to jerk my hand away. It felt like an electric charge was coursing through my veins. "Yes I am here alone, I'm kinda by definition a loaner" I said in my most coy voice. I hoped that I was remedying my previous mistake. Not only did I feel bad for some reason but I also was trying to keep myself under the radar. All I needed was to raise his suspensions. He gave me a shy smile. Oh if I wasn't in fear for my life that smile would have hooked me. I removed my hand from his. "A loaner huh, I can relate" he said. "So I guess I'm barking up the wrong tree then"? I looked into those beautiful green eyes and I'll admit sadly shook my head. A small frown formed on his confused face. I don't think this man has ever really been turned down. "OK then it's been a…pleasure" he said tapping his knuckles on the table and walking away. I watched as he and a now shocked Sam jumped into a quite conversation were I'm guessing Sam was doing his sibling duty and torturing Dean. I slowly stood up throwing money down on my table for the bill. I headed for the door to make my escape. All the fear and excitement of the past few moments were starting to get the best of me. I was losing control, as I made my way outside all I could think of was getting to my car. If I allowed the change to happen now there was no way I'd live. I threw myself into my car and tried to control my breathing. This happened anytime I let my emotions get the best of me. All the fear and anxiety of meeting the Winchesters was now catching up with me. I could feel the change coming if I allowed it to take over everyone in the diner including the Winchesters would know what I was…a monster. I tried to remember what my mother had taught me all those years ago. I could still remember the sound of her voice.

8 years ago

"Breath Anna you must fight it, you cannot lose control even for a moment" my mother said. She looked at me with sad brown eyes. "Steady your breathing you are stronger then the change" she continued. I fell to the ground In tears. "I can't mother I can't fight it anymore I'm not strong enough" I whispered. My mother dropped to the floor beside me caressing my long black hair. "None of this is your fault Anna the blame lies solely with your father and I" she said. I looked into my mother's eyes I could see all the pain and regret she tried so hard to hide from me. "No mother, I do not blame you or father for what I am, you cannot help who you love" I said. A small smile played across my mother's face. When she smiled you could see all the beauty she possessed and I only wish I'd inherited. She took a deep breath and stood up offering me her hand. "Again Anna" she said. I wasn't ready for this but knew I had no other choice. My mother was right I had to learn to control it. "Are your ready" she asked. I took a deep breath trying to ready my body and mind for the coming attack. I nodded as the familiar black film covered her brown eyes. She placed her hands on my chest. The pain hit me like a bolt of electricity. I tried to steady my breathing as I felt the change coming on. It was like a defense mechanism anytime my body or emotions were taken over by pain or fear the change would occur. I grinded my teeth trying to fight back. "You can do this Anna you are not a monster" I heard my mother calling to me but it was like she was a million miles away. The only thing I could focus on was the pounding of my own heart. I wanted to believe my mother I wanted to believe I wasn't a monster. I knew the truth though I was something that should never have existed, an abomination. I couldn't fight it any longer I let the pain take over, I let it bring on the change. The pain in my back doubled causing it to arch. If felt like a thousand daggers were piercing every inch of my back. My eyes snapped open filling the room with a bright light as black silver tinted wings cascaded down my back. I slowly lowered myself to the floor feeling utterly defeated. I allowed my wings to wrap around me shielding me from the disappointment I knew I'd see in my mother's face. I felt weak and small how was I ever going to be able to control myself. I felt my mother lower herself beside me "Anna my love look at me". Ashamed I slowly lowered my wings still unable to look her in the eye. She caressed my wing never once flinching or looking at me like I was some alien freak. Even though deep down I knew I was. She never made me feel anything but loved, that's why I was so angry with myself. I couldn't control it even though it meant I could make my parents safe. I could make it where no one had to know what I was, what they were. My mother lifted my face to meet her eyes. "I know what you're thinking, it's not true honey" she said soothingly. "You are not a monster I only wish you could see what I see" she lifted me to my feet and walked me over to the floor length mirror behind her. She placed me in front of it moving my face when I tried to avert my eyes. I looked at myself seeing only a monster. My mother sighed moving my hair off my shoulders. "Look again Anna truly look at yourself, you are enough to beat this" she said. I took a breath and closed my eyes. When I opened them I vowed to truly look at myself. I would try to remember what she said, I am enough. I slowly made eye contact with the alien in the mirror. She had dark raven black hair that stood out against her pale white skin. Her lips were full and the color of a pink rose. Her eyes that normally were the color of chocolate now were shining brightly it was as if someone had turned on a light inside her. The iris was covered in a pitch black film it was the pupil that was shining brightly. Her wings shone almost as brightly as her eyes. They were as tall as they were long and almost touched the floor. She watched her reflection as she flexed her strong wings. The light in the room reflecting off the silver tint of her onyx wings. It was me not an alien or monster just me. I still refused to call it beauty but it was me. For the first time since the change occurred when I was ten years old, I wasn't afraid of myself. I finally accepted it this is who I am. As my body relaxed and my heart rate return to normal I watched stunned as my wings slowly started folding into my back. Leaving only a dark wing shaped tattoo behind. The light in my eyes slowly died out as the black was replaced by my natural chocolate brown. I was almost human again, my mother wiped silent tears from her eyes as she embraced me. "I'm so sorry baby I wish I could help you." I pulled away from her and forced a smile onto my face. "I'm fine mother, I promise thank you so much." I drew a shaky breath. "Ok let's try this again". My mother nodded her head and placed her hands on my chest. I immediately felt the horrible jolt of electricity but this time I controlled my thoughts. I am enough, I can do this, I am not a monster. I repeated over and over again it became my mantra. My eyes snapped open I could no longer feel the pain yet there was my mother hands still pressed against my chest. I wrapped my hands around her wrist and pushed her away. My mother practically jumped up and down with joy. I had won, I kept it at bay I could do this, I was enough.

Present Day

I lessened my grip on the steering wheel as my breathing returned to normal. I did it I hadn't changed I looked at the diner and saw the Winchesters getting up to pay. Crap! How long had I been out here, I put my keys in the ignition and started my car. I had to get the hell outta dodge. I threw my car into reverse and sped right past the empty 1967 Chevy Impala I knew belonged to the Winchesters. I only allowed myself to breath easy when I finally had reached the next town. Fifty miles from the diner and the homicidal Winchester brothers. I pulled into the first motel I seen and locked myself in my room. I pressed my forehead against the cold door and started giggling uncontrollably. I had been so close to the Grim reapers of the hunting business. Yet instead of feeling relived I felt a tinge of sadness. I shook off that out of place feeling and decided what I needed was a cold shower. Twenty minutes later I was feeling brand new all thoughts of the Winchesters buried. I wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel and decided to clean my awesome gun collection. I was just starting on my handguns when I heard a rustling at the front door. Grabbing one of my guns I got beside the front door gun at the ready. I heard the door beep as the key card was excepted. The door swung open as I spun around putting my gun firmly between the shoulder blades of the person who entered. I was about to speak when I felt something cold press against the back of my head. I was screwed "Hello beautiful looks like we have a Mexican standoff on our hands." I recognized that voice but couldn't quite place it. He was right though I had no where to go. "Ok I'm putting my gun down." I let my finger slide off the trigger and the gun dangle. A strong male hand reached up to grab my gun. The man in front of me put his hands down and let out a long breath. I was being pushed into the room as the man started to speak. "Ok lady what are you doing armed and in our room." He said angrily. I had enough I jerked around and pushed the man away from me. "You pig headed moron this is my flipping room." I said meeting his gaze. YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I was staring at Dean Winchester and he was pointing his gun right at my face. I looked around and sure enough the man I had pointed my gun at was Sam Winchester. I knew somewhere God was laughing at me.


	3. Chapter 3

_***Hey everyone sorry for the long wait. This chapter isn't as big as the others and i apologize for that. My motivation just wasn't there. We will be getting to all the good stuff soon,the beginning is always the hardest part. So I hope you guys stick with me. Please review it'll help me get the next chapter out quicker. Also this story is on Wattpad if your wanna follow me there as well. Till next time!***_

Chapter 3

"Your room?!" was all Dean could muster. I turned to look at him again. "Yes my room you buffoon." I used my first two fingers to push his gun out of my face. Then with raised hands and very slow movements I made my way over to the table beside my bed. I reached for the key card and waved it in the air like a white flag. Sam was the first to lower his gun. "Dean put the gun down this is obviously a misunderstanding" Sam said. Slowly and with great thought Dean put down his gun. He placed it in the waist band of his jeans. Looking around my room he smirked. "So sweetheart planning on robbing a bank?" he said motioning to my rather large gun collection. I rushed over to my bed tossing my blanket over the guns. "That really is none of your business" I said crossing my arms. Dean smirked running his eyes from my feet to my head. A bright red blush crossed my cheeks as I realized I was still dripping wet in a towel. Sam cleared his throat awkwardly. "OK boys this has been fun but I'm going to have to insist you leave" I said ushering them out the door. All I saw before I closed it behind them was Dean Winchester winking at me. I placed my forehead against it and let out a long breath I didn't even know I was holding in. What had I done to deserve this it's like the universe wanted me dead. I walked over to my bed and threw myself down. Son of a bee sting that hurt! I jumped up throwing back the cover to reveal my guns. I slumped down beside the bed holding my back. That was definitely going to bruise. Gosh this was not my night.

I woke up to the beeping of my phone. I had two missed messages from my research guy Bobby Singer. Well I guess he was pretty much everyone's research guy. He was like the Dumbledore of the hunting world. Always there for advice information and strange logic. I put my phone back down not quite ready to join the world yet. I snuggled up under the cover acting like nothing existed outside of my cover Fort when I heard a knock on my door. I made a rather unlady like grunt and threw the covers off of me. I grabbed the gun from under my pillow and slowly made my way to the door. I opened it just enough to see who it was. "HI sorry to bother you again but I brought a peace offering." I looked up at the mountain that was Sam Winchester. He gave me a shy smile and held up a brown paper bag and two large cups of coffee. I sniffed the air eyeing him suspiciously the delicious smell of coffee and cinnamon made me cave. "Come in but please refrain from shooting me" I joked. Inconspicuously placing my gun in the draw beside the bed. Sam rolled his eyes and made his way into my room placing the bag and coffee on the table. He took a seat opposite of me as I happily dug into my muffin. Ahhh cinnamon my favorite. "So a peace offering huh?" I said in between bites. God this muffin was incredible. "Yeah I want to apologize for our behavior yesterday." he began. "In our line of work you can never be too carful". He placed his coffee down on the table eyeing me curiously "So are you guys cops then?" I said playing dumb. He chuckled at me. "Cops?" "No we are not cops we are hunters, but you already knew that." I finished my muffin in silence trying to figure out my next move. "Why do you say that?" I tried to keep my act of stupidity up hoping he would believe it. "Come on who sleeps with an arsenal on their bed?" he motioned to the bed where I had yet again left my guns out. I rolled my eyes at my amateur behavior. "OK fine, I'm a hunter. What do you want?" I stood up and walked over to the bed. I started throwing all my clothes in my duffel bag. Sam quickly stood up and placed his hand on my shoulders. "Hey whoa you don't have to leave". I looked up into his eyes wishing I could trust him. "listen, we are both hunters and I just figured maybe we could work together." I squinted my eyes at him suspiciously. "I work alone Sam, I don't need help". I pushed past him and continued to pack. I heard him shift behind me obviously trying to come up with his next move. "Everyone needs help eventually, you can only be alone so long." This case my brother and I are on now, we could really use your help". I glanced over my shoulder at him. He was giving me he's best innocent puppy dog eyes. I let out a long sigh. "Let me do some research on the case, I'll let you know what I decide in an hour". Sam gave a blinding smile that I couldn't help but return. "That's great, I'll go get you the news paper clippings and my notes" he headed for the door. "Sam wait, I'll just come with you let me get dressed". He nodded his head at me with that cheesy smile still plastered on his face. I couldn't help but think this is the guy I'm supposed to be terrified of? In that moment I really wanted nothing more than to make him squirm. So I decided I was just to tired to walk all the way to the bathroom. I reached into my duffle bag as Sam stood by the door waiting patiently. I found my black V neck shirt and dark blue skinny jeans and began to slip my night shirt off. I discreetly looked at Sam as I slipped off my shorts next. I stood there in only my bra and panties the look on Sam's face was priceless. I kept my face a blank canvas as I wiggled into my jeans. Sam's face was now a bright shade of scarlet and he spun around facing the wall. I put on my shirt and walked across the room to find my brown boots. "Anything wrong Sam?" I questioned. "Nnnno No, everything is great fine umm ok" he sputtered running his hand down his face. I snickered satisfied at the outcome of my little game. I knew it was childish but I had spent such a long time in fear of the Winchesters and it felt good to see one squirm. "OK I'm ready, onward my giant companion". I followed an amused Sam Winchester out the door. He grabbed a key card out of his pocket and used it to open the door directly beside mine. Of course I was staying right next to the freaking Winchesters all night. I took a deep breath as prepared to step right into the lions den. I didn't know what to expect but I was hoping the second Winchester was as clueless as the first.


	4. Chapter 4

**_*Hey guys sorry for the very short chapter. I swear the next one will be a lot bigger. As always please review. Without feedback I tend to get discouraged and write slower. I'm completely okay with rough and honest feedback I'm all about improving my writing. Thanks to anyone reading this and I hope you enjoy*_**

We walked into a room almost exactly like mine, the only difference was there were two beds instead of one.

Dean was sprawled out on the bed closest to the bathroom, he looked away from the TV and narrowed his eyes at Sam and I.

Obviously Sam had neglected to tell him he had decided to offer me a white flag.

"So, I send you out for food and you bring home a stray." Dean said, raising himself of the bed.

I started to turn for the door. " You know, if I wanted snarky remarks and to much testosterone, I'd go back to high school." I said.

Sam put his hands up and blocked my path.

"We are all grown ups, and after the same thing, to help these kids." Sam reasoned.

I snorted in protest. "Yeah, maybe we should agree on the definition of grown ups, because someone here doesn't fit the bill." I tried to move past Sam without much success .

God what did their father feed them growing up, they are both built out of cement.

I knew that if I wanted to, I could easily get past him, but that would require revealing myself.

I took hold of my emotions, I couldn't allow myself to lose control, not here not now.

"Excuse me, is that little pixie mouthing me Sam?" Dean said.

I raised my eyebrow at him. Pixie, really? I'd been called a lot of things due to being a little short but never pixie.

Ok, if I'm being honest, I am more then a little short but I make up for it with kick ass awesomeness.

"HEY, I'm not a pixie, I'm five two and I can kick your ass any day, any time." I said making my way to him.

I tried foolishly to meet his gaze from a few feet below him.

He started laughing uncontrollably, which only pissed me off more. I lost nearly all my cool and punched him right in the face.

There is only so much I can handle. Its not all my fault really, I have a whole different person inside of me. Its like a lightning bolt I cant always control the outcome.

Every day I'm pushing the other side of me down, it's a never ending battle that I'm constantly fighting. If I let myself forget out of anger, or passion, to hide that side of me, she comes out with force, and in surprising ways.

Dean fell to his knees from the force of my punch, there was a small gash under his right eye. I took two steps back fear engulfing me. I cant believe I did that, I lost control . The stress of all that has happened mixed with his condescending laughter had been to much.

It was like I blacked out for a moment. That's what happens when she gains control. Sam was by Deans side with shock on his face. He helped Dean to his feet.

"Man pixies got power!" Dean chuckled.

Sam started to laugh and helped Dean sit down on the bed. Dean was gently touching his now swelling cheek.

"Pixie Power." Sam said.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Told ya Winchester, any time any where." I winked, fear slowly subsiding.

I'd got lucky, neither brother bothered to wonder how I packed such a punch. At my height and weight it should have been impossible. I couldn't be so careless again.

"Okay, so that's all out of your system, now can we get down to business?" Sam said, moving to the table and his laptop.

I grabbed all the research that I had printed off at the library and handed it to Sam. It was like a light switch we were all officially on duty. Id discovered last night that someone had noticed a couple of the missing kids on the front porch of a local abandoned house.

"That's all the history on the house where the children were last seen" I said, using my professional hunter voice.

The case that had brought us all here was a tricky one. There was a large house in the middle of town that was drawing children in and making them disappear.

"Well it looks like the children are all between the ages of 6 to 10." Dean said, now sitting next to Sam.

"Well that's not much help, it still doesn't explain what draws them in or why." Sam said.

I started to pace back and forth, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"No one has died a suspicious death in the house or on the land, so a haunting is unlikely" I simply stated.

"What if someone is using the house as their hunting grounds?" I said, stopping in front of the boys.

"Could be just your average human psychopath." Dean stated.

I narrowed my eyes at his tone of voice. "You encounter a lot of those?" I said curiously.

"Lets just say humans can be scary, they are worse than any monster I've ever dealt with." he said.

I nodded in agreement. There defiantly is a wide variety of things that go bump in the night but humans are on a different level all together.

Sam closed his laptop "I think an old fashion stakeout is our best bet, we cant allow whatever this is to take another kid." Sam stated.

A stakeout with the Winchesters, tight, confined, and all alone. Great just what I needed. I guess my new motto is keep your friends close but your enemies closer.

No matter what, I had to remember they were the hunters and I will always be the hunted. I shook my head and chimed in with the unanimous yes . I was defiantly in for a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry for the small post, I guess I lied when I said this chapter would be larger. I just haven't had much time or inspiration to write. As always please comment. It's a nice kick in the butt to continue this story. Points to anyone who recognizes my Disney reference! Thanks to all who read, hope you enjoy._**

Several hours and two bickering Winchesters later, and we were sitting across the street, staring at a seemingly ordinary but very creepy old house. I was sitting in the back behind Sam, trying to find out exactly what we were hunting.

"It's been five hours, and not a single solitary thing has went bump in the night." Dean said tapping the steering wheel.

I looked up from my laptop and let out a sigh. "Maybe you should stretch your legs Dean." I said, closing my laptop.

I could tell he was starting to get antsy. Soon it would turn into another fight between him and Sam. From what I've seen they tend to take everything out on each other.

Sam looked over at Dean and gave him a small shrug."I think we got this if you need a break, like you said, not much is happening." he said.

I was just starting to lay my legs across the seat when Deans shocked voice rang through the car. "Whoa hey HEY, show some respect! Your boots are disgusting." he hollered.

I jumped at his sudden outburst bumping my head on the hood. His expression was comical, eyes bugging out and horror on his face. I slowly and deliberately took off my boots, one at and time, I placed them on the floor bored.

OK, crisis averted, your backseat is safe from my $100 boots." I said, sarcasm dripping from every word. Sam was hiding his face but I could hear him snickering and so could Dean.

"It's not the price of the boots, it's the fact that your putting your filthy boots on my leather seats, Show her some respect, she's a classic." Dean said, lovingly patting his baby.

I shook my head at him and gently laid my now shoeless feet down on the seat. I really was starting to miss my car.

"Better, now I'm definitely taking a walk before the car fills with the smell of your pixie feet." He said, opening the door and lifting himself out.

I watched as he stretched, he had time to see me showing him my favorite finger before he took off, heading towards the lights of the corner convenience store. I laid my head back and watched the eerie house. It was obvious it had a reputation, the few people that were out at this time of night walked to the other side of the street instead of walking past the house. I couldn't blame them, it looked like something out of a Stephen King novel.

"Anna." I looked away from the house at the sound of my name. Sam was leaning towards the back with his eyes on my face.

"I wanted to thank you, I know that working together wasn't what you wanted." He said looking down. "I also know that we aren't the easiest to work with." He continued, his eyes looking over at the drivers seat, and out towards the direction his irritating brother went.

I gave him a small smile, although I knew that If Sam found out my secret he wouldn't be so kind, it was really hard not to like him. Sam was the kind of person that could melt even the hardest of hearts. It was getting harder and harder to hate or fear the Winchesters.

"You ok?" he said, with concern on his face.

"I'm fine Sam, I told you that I'd work with you because it's what's best for the case." I started, pushing back my previous thoughts.

"If that means dealing with your high maintenance brother then so be it." I finished, throwing in a wink to make him feel better.

He flashed me a breathtaking grin and I could feel myself melting. I was about to say something else when the wind picked up. I heard a slow and sickly sweet voice lifting through the air.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away, Into a land of enchantment.

Come little children, the time's come to play, Here in my garden of magic."

The song continued on as several children showed up in their pajamas. Some holding small stuffed animals. Sam and I shared a glance as we jumped out of the car running, I didn't even stop to put my shoes back on. We headed towards the house. I bent down in front of the nearest child. A small girl no older then seven, her eyes were fixed on the house as the song continued to play.

"Sam, they are enchanted, whoever is singing has them under a spell." I said rising to look him in the eye. He nodded and we both went to break down the door.

"Looks like Deans gonna miss the fun" I said bracing myself. Sam sent me a smirk, "On three." he said. I took a deep breath as Sam counted down.

"One, two, three!" We went flying into the house and I only had time for one thought before all hell broke lose.

Man these Winchesters are never boring!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey my beautiful readers! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks goes to anyone who voted on my previous chapters. Let me know what you think of Dean and Anna's encounter. As always PLEASE review. Id really love to hear from you guys. Hope you enjoy!_**

We starting packing up our rooms, making sure to leave no trace we were ever here. It took me all of ten minutes, I was waiting by my car as the boys were still packing. I learnt long ago, that unpacking was a complete waste of time and energy.

"God, your worse than a couple of teenage girls, get a move on!" I hollered.

When the only answer I got was a flash of Deans middle finger, I decided to change into something more comfortable. Id already turned in my room key so I decided to take advantage of the boy's slow packing and partake of their bathroom. I grabbed a pair of sweats and my Guns and Rose's hoodie. I knocked on the partially open door of their room.

"Come in Anna, I'm sorry it's taking so long, Dean insisted on taking a shower before we left." Sam said.

"Seriously, was that necessary." I said aggravated. Sam looked at me and smiled.

"It is if you're the one riding with him." Sam laughed.

I grimaced at the thought of riding 16 hours in a car with a smelly Dean.

"Touché, better you than me, we'd probably kill each other, well I hope Dean is the sharing is caring type." I said waving my clothes in the air.

"Anna I don't think that's a good idea!" Sam tried to say.

I ignored him and made my way to the bathroom door. I wiggled the knob and as I'd guessed it was unlocked.

"Hello, sorry I need the room for a minute, don't worry you have nothing I haven't seen before." I quickly said shoving myself inside.

"Hey, WHAT THE HELL! " Dean yelled sticking his soapy head out to glare at me.

"Cool it, I'm only changing, it'll take five minutes tops, you made me think we were leaving" I reasoned.

"Dammit pixie, can't a man have a moments privacy?" Dean said.

I lowered my head glancing at the damn near, see through shower curtain. Dean looked down and gave me a smirk.

"Eh like I said, ain't nothing I haven't seen before." I said in an unimpressed voice.

I laughed at the pissed off and deflated look on Deans face.

"Whatever pixie, you know your impressed." He said pulling the curtain forward again.

"Hey just remember, no peeking!" I said starting to remove my shirt.

Although I couldn't know for sure I thought I could feel eyes on me. I let my self steal a glance at the shower curtain that had Dean behind it. I saw he was rinsing his hair, I guess I was just imagining things

"Wishful thinking is more like it." Belladonna snickered.

I could hear her deep inside myself, it was like someone invisible was whispering in my ear. I finished dressing and wiped the steam from the mirror so I could throw up my hair. After a few more minutes I declared myself presentable. Just as I finished so did Dean, I heard him shut off the shower.

"Could you hand me the towel?" he said, pulling back the curtain just enough to see me.

Without saying a word, I handed him the towel that had been hanging on the rack beside me. As he reached to take it our fingers grazed each other, I could feel a jolt of electricity run through my hand. I looked away, I had to be imaging things, Dean stepped out of the shower now wrapped in the towel.

"You gonna help me dry off?" he coyly said stepping closer to me.

I met his gaze and saw the cockiness of someone who rarely got turned down. I ran my finger across the top of the towel, and up to his chest. I could feel him try to suppress a small shiver. I stood up on the tip of my toes and placed my face near his. He looked down at me lust filling his green eyes.

"Wouldn't that just make your day Winchester, too bad I'm not so easy." I said. "I'm not the wham bam thank ya mam type, I like to be romanced" I finished, running my finger across his lips.

I stepped away from him enjoying the fact that he looked dizzy and confused. I opened the door slightly.

"And your just not that kinda guy, plus your not really my type" I said blowing him a kiss.

I knew that I shouldn't have teased him like that, but man it was fun. I walked into the room and smiled at Sam.

"What did you do?" he said, trying to hide a smile.

"Let's just say Anna one, Dean zero." I said, helping him take his bags outside.

Sam shook his head as we placed the bags in the trunk of Deans Impala. I walked over to my car stretching, and preparing myself for the long drive. I heard the motel room door shut as a wet headed Dean came outside, carrying two bags. I avoided his gaze now beginning to regret my foolish game, embarrassed I started to blush.

Sam looked between the two of us, curiosity plain on his face, he lowered himself into the impala. I got into my own car ready to hit the road. A voice startled me as I shut my door.

"Hey pixie, just remember, paybacks a bitch." Dean said giving me a sly and evil smile.

He got into his car and started it up, as he past me I threw him my own smile. If he wanted to play he'd soon find out I'm no princess, I can play with the best of them. I drove off behind the boys, thinking up all the ways I could torture Dean. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	7. Chapter 7

The light was hurting my eyes, I couldn't see anything. I could definitely feel though, the pain in my head was excruciating. I tried to move my hand to my head but realized my hands were bound. I blinked several times trying to clear my vision. I couldn't see, but my other senses were heightened, I could smell fast food and whiskey.

"Dean, I think she's finally coming to." A voice said.

I tried to remember who it belonged to but my head was still to fuzzy. My vision finally cleared enough to take in my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was the fact that I was tied to a chair in a sleazy motel room. My eyes moved directly in front of me were I saw a man starring at me with fear in his eyes. My brain finally caught up and I recognized the man was Sam. Everything that happened flashed before my eyes and I fully understood the danger I was in. I heard shuffling coming from the bathroom as Dean walked into the room.

"Bought time she woke up." Dean said, turning a chair around and sitting in front of me.

"I'm right here so you can stop talking like I'm not!" I spat. I was already tired of this whole charade. Dean raised his hand and slapped me across the face.

"Dean what the HELL!" Sam yelled pushing Dean away from me.

I spat out the blood that was accumulating in my mouth. I couldn't believe he'd done that.

"Sam, she's a monster she isn't even human, I saw what she did!" Dean shouted.

"She saved my life, that's what she did!" Sam shouted back.

"Both of you, shut the hell up!" "I can explain everything!" I finished causing them both to turn and stare at me.

My head was pounding and I couldn't take much more of their bickering.

"We're waiting, and make sure you don't skip a thing, or you'll become reacquainted with the butt of my gun." Dean said.

I looked back and forth between the two men and tried to decide what to do. I knew I couldn't trust them, even if I wanted to. The look in Sam's eyes told me that he wanted to believe I was good. Which I was, I never asked to be born what I am. I never asked to be hunted and feared for something I couldn't help. I never once hurt someone unless I absolutely had to.

"I want to tell you everything, but how can I know you won't kill me regardless of what I say." I said with sadness in my voice.

"You can't, we will do what we have to, if you're a threat than we will kill you." Dean bluntly said.

Sam gave him a look that I couldn't quite place, then looked in my eyes and nodded. Silently telling me to continue. I took a deep breath my head throbbing uncomfortably.

"OK, I'll tell you everything, please be open minded and hear me out, please!" I pleaded.

Sam took a seat beside Dean who motioned for me to continue. I tried to position myself so I could feel more confident, but nothing worked. So I decided to just get it over with, after a deep breath I was ready.

"Ok, there really isn't a name for what I am, but the Angels call me unhālig which in old English means unholy." I started avoiding their eyes.

"Angels, wait there is no such thing." Dean said angrily. I shot him an exasperated expression. I knew this was going to be hard.

"Dean, Angels are as real as Demons, they just stay hidden better." Now please let me finish.

Sam and Dean shared a quizzical look but let me continue.

"Others call me a Nephilim, which isn't accurate, since no part of me is human" I said ignoring the I told ya so that Dean spouted out. He'd been right about the fact that I wasn't human.

"My mother was a demon and my father was an angel ." I felt a lump in my throat at the mention of my parents. I swallowed hard and continued on.

"They fell in love and decided to run away together, they were of course hunted, but they hid themselves well never using their powers." "After a few years they had me, and for a long time we lived together happily." I tried hard to suppress the tears but they fell anyways.

"When I turned ten my powers came to me in full force, and my parents discovered that I had another side to me."

"My demon side had taken on an alternate personality, she calls herself Belladonna." I looked into the eyes of both the boys fearing how they would take the news.

As I feared they were both as still as death, so I decided to continue. It was better to get it all out in one sitting anyways.

"As Belladonna began to take over, my powers started spiking." It was like a neon sign alerting everyone to our location." I said closing my eyes.

"We didn't know that my powers were making it easy for us to be found, so we didn't run, instead my mother tried to teach me control." "It worked, but it didn't stop the Angels from showing up." I said with more tears running down my face.

Sam tried to stop me but I shook my head. I needed to finish, they needed to know it was all my fault, someone needed to know.

"I was at the store when it happened, my mom called me and told me they were coming and to run, she told me how much she and my father would always love me." I choked out.

"I ran home but it was to late, they were dead the Angels had slaughtered them, all because they had fell in love and wanted to be together."

"Ever since then I've hunted alone, trying to control Belladonna and my powers." I said.

"I know that if I let her out too many times they will find me, and they will kill me." I'm nothing but an abomination to them" I finished my story and tried to control my shaking.

They were the first people I ever told. My mother always told me that my powers should never be revealed, it was too dangerous. I sent up a silent prayer asking her forgiveness, I knew how silly it was but the thought of her and my father watching over me was a comfort.

I waited for the boys to kill me, but they just sat there in silence. Sam stood up and walked over to me I flinched as he knelt down and untied me. I rubbed my wrists together and watched as they healed almost instantly. The boys gasped as they watched I decided to explain.

"The smaller the injury the quicker I heal." I said shrugging with a nervous smile.

"Ok, so we need to figure out what to do with her." Dean said looking at Sam."She is a monster, and half Demon." Nothing good can come from that."

"You stay here while we talk, ok?" Sam kindly said.

"It'll be ok, I promise." He whispered as Dean walked outside.

I sat there in the chair I was just trapped in, as the Winchesters decided my fate just outside the door. Could this day get any worse?

"Well yeah it could numb nuts." Belladonna whispered inside me.

"They could decide to kill us." she finished.

"Ah hell" I said.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys, I hope you like the new chapter. I wrote it quickly so please forgive any mistakes. Id love it if you'd leave a review and vote! I've been considering a love triangle between Anna and the boys. If that's something you'd like to see let me know. Thanks in advance._**

As I sat there in the hotel Room waiting for the boys, I realized this whole thing was ridiculous. I was waiting on a possible death sentence, why do I even care what the Winchesters think?

I stood up and looked around the room, the only windows I could see were facing the same direction the boys were in. I walked into the bathroom and saw a small window behind the toilet. I ran back in the room looking around for a weapon, something I could use to protect myself. I knew that when I took off the boys would surely follow me. I knew I could use my powers, but then Id be revealing my location to anyone looking for me.

I found nothing, of course they wouldn't leave a weapon for me to find. Fine, I didn't really need a weapon anyways, if I had to id call on Belladonna then that's what I'd have to do. I was rushing back to the bathroom when the boys started to come through the door. Dammit, I'd wasted to much time.

"Going somewhere pixie, do you really think we'd make it easy for you to escape?" Dean questioned.

I put a fierce scowl on my face. "Do you not realize, that if I wanted, I could wipe the floor with you." I spat.

I walked over to Dean and tried to meet his eyes, he wasn't nearly as tall as his brother but he still was taller then me. I could tell that he was trying not to laugh at my attempt to be intimidating. I continued to stare in his green eyes trying to maintain my anger. There was something about his eyes that drew me in. If I was being honest with myself, there was something about Dean Winchester in general, it was hard to deny.

"Ok, pixie I get it you're a bad ass!" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him and sat on the bed. "So, what did you decide am I worthy of life?" I sarcastically said.

"Listen Anna, we know that your not a monster and I understand what you're going through." "Your not the only one who has something dark inside of them." Sam said.

I gave Sam a sympathetic but confused expression, I wasn't quite sure what he meant. Dean looked at him as well, he looked stressed and afraid, like what Sam was saying had hit close to home.

"Anna, I have demon blood inside of me and I have premonitions." Sam said.

I couldn't believe what he was saying, a Winchester with demon blood running through his veins? It didn't make sense. I stood up and walked over to him placing my hand on his chest. He's breath became ragged, he stiffly stood there looking into my eyes. I could feel the demon blood pulsing through him. It was dark and had to be from a demon with intense power. Someone very strong, who must have a sinister plan in place for Sam.

"I can feel it Sam, but it doesn't make you evil." I said. "Just like with any creature, human or otherwise there is good and bad, just because you have Demon in you doesn't mean your evil."

I looked into Dean's eyes trying to convey my message to him as well as Sam.

I looked back at Sam and I could see in his eyes that I'd hit a nerve, he obviously thought he was evil. I looked over at Dean he gave me a grateful smile. I realized I still had my hand on Sam's chest, I felt a blush cross my cheeks. I quickly removed my hand, Sam cleared his throat and stepped away.

"We want you to hunt with us, we think it would be safer for you." Sam said.

I looked between both boys and tried to hide my shock, hunt with the Winchesters? I didn't know what to say, it would be safer for me having someone to watch my back.

"Do both of you feel this way?" I said eyeing Dean.

He shifted his weight and ran his hand through the back of his hair. I could tell he was on the fence about allowing me to stay with them. Dean had trust issues, which I could completely understand. I've heard stories of what they've been through at the Roadhouse and they are both lucky to be as sane as they are.

"I think for a while at least, it would be best if you stayed." "Then we could keep an eye on you and your powers." He said.

"Thanks for your faith in me." I said sarcastically.

I knew that they wouldn't completely trust me from the beginning, but it still hurt knowing that they thought I could turn so easily. I guess I'd have to prove to them as well as myself that I wasn't going over to the dark side.

"Fine, I'll hunt with you but let's call this a trial period." First sign that either of you are planning something, and I'm out" I said.

They both shook there heads in agreement. I went to grab my bag from my car, I was ready to get the hell out of this town. I walked back inside and tossed the boys a newspaper I had gotten the day before.

"This is the case I was planning on starting, after I killed the witch." I said.

Dean stood behind Sam and read the paper along with him. The case looked promising, a small town professor jumped out of a window in the same building that housed a local urban legend.

"Looks promising." Dean said.

"Ok, let's go to Ohio!" I said, excited to finally be onto a new case.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey my beautiful readers! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks goes to anyone who voted on my previous chapters. Let me know what you think of Dean and Anna's encounter. As always PLEASE review. Id really love to hear from you guys. Hope you enjoy!_**

We starting packing up our rooms, making sure to leave no trace we were ever here. It took me all of ten minutes, I was waiting by my car as the boys were still packing. I learnt long ago, that unpacking was a complete waste of time and energy.

"God, your worse than a couple of teenage girls, get a move on!" I hollered.

When the only answer I got was a flash of Deans middle finger, I decided to change into something more comfortable. Id already turned in my room key so I decided to take advantage of the boy's slow packing and partake of their bathroom. I grabbed a pair of sweats and my Guns and Rose's hoodie. I knocked on the partially open door of their room.

"Come in Anna, I'm sorry it's taking so long, Dean insisted on taking a shower before we left." Sam said.

"Seriously, was that necessary." I said aggravated. Sam looked at me and smiled.

"It is if you're the one riding with him." Sam laughed.

I grimaced at the thought of riding 16 hours in a car with a smelly Dean.

"Touché, better you than me, we'd probably kill each other, well I hope Dean is the sharing is caring type." I said waving my clothes in the air.

"Anna I don't think that's a good idea!" Sam tried to say.

I ignored him and made my way to the bathroom door. I wiggled the knob and as I'd guessed it was unlocked.

"Hello, sorry I need the room for a minute, don't worry you have nothing I haven't seen before." I quickly said shoving myself inside.

"Hey, WHAT THE HELL! " Dean yelled sticking his soapy head out to glare at me.

"Cool it, I'm only changing, it'll take five minutes tops, you made me think we were leaving" I reasoned.

"Dammit pixie, can't a man have a moments privacy?" Dean said.

I lowered my head glancing at the damn near, see through shower curtain. Dean looked down and gave me a smirk.

"Eh like I said, ain't nothing I haven't seen before." I said in an unimpressed voice.

I laughed at the pissed off and deflated look on Deans face.

"Whatever pixie, you know your impressed." He said pulling the curtain forward again.

"Hey just remember, no peeking!" I said starting to remove my shirt.

Although I couldn't know for sure I thought I could feel eyes on me. I let my self steal a glance at the shower curtain that had Dean behind it. I saw he was rinsing his hair, I guess I was just imagining things

"Wishful thinking is more like it." Belladonna snickered.

I could hear her deep inside myself, it was like someone invisible was whispering in my ear. I finished dressing and wiped the steam from the mirror so I could throw up my hair. After a few more minutes I declared myself presentable. Just as I finished so did Dean, I heard him shut off the shower.

"Could you hand me the towel?" he said, pulling back the curtain just enough to see me.

Without saying a word, I handed him the towel that had been hanging on the rack beside me. As he reached to take it our fingers grazed each other, I could feel a jolt of electricity run through my hand. I looked away, I had to be imaging things, Dean stepped out of the shower now wrapped in the towel.

"You gonna help me dry off?" he coyly said stepping closer to me.

I met his gaze and saw the cockiness of someone who rarely got turned down. I ran my finger across the top of the towel, and up to his chest. I could feel him try to suppress a small shiver. I stood up on the tip of my toes and placed my face near his. He looked down at me lust filling his green eyes.

"Wouldn't that just make your day Winchester, too bad I'm not so easy." I said. "I'm not the wham bam thank ya mam type, I like to be romanced" I finished, running my finger across his lips.

I stepped away from him enjoying the fact that he looked dizzy and confused. I opened the door slightly.

"And your just not that kinda guy, plus your not really my type" I said blowing him a kiss.

I knew that I shouldn't have teased him like that, but man it was fun. I walked into the room and smiled at Sam.

"What did you do?" he said, trying to hide a smile.

"Let's just say Anna one, Dean zero." I said, helping him take his bags outside.

Sam shook his head as we placed the bags in the trunk of Deans Impala. I walked over to my car stretching, and preparing myself for the long drive. I heard the motel room door shut as a wet headed Dean came outside, carrying two bags. I avoided his gaze now beginning to regret my foolish game, embarrassed I started to blush.

Sam looked between the two of us, curiosity plain on his face, he lowered himself into the impala. I got into my own car ready to hit the road. A voice startled me as I shut my door.

"Hey pixie, just remember, paybacks a bitch." Dean said giving me a sly and evil smile.

He got into his car and started it up, as he past me I threw him my own smile. If he wanted to play he'd soon find out I'm no princess, I can play with the best of them. I drove off behind the boys, thinking up all the ways I could torture Dean. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
